The day it all changed
by drawing4dawn
Summary: Rain really is like magic. At least to those who don't really know there is magic. It was raining that night. The night he came and killed my parents. I was safe. He said i would be. I don't know why. But i'm protected by the man with red eyes...
1. 13 Years ago

_I really hate it when it rains. However pretty it may be, everyone's thoughts are always the same. Apparently they've worn off on me after all these years. Everyone hates it because its so wet, and cold, and boring. I used to love the rain. Its magical. Well it used to seem that way. Until i came here. Ever since my "parents" died, nothing seems magical anymore. Don't get me wrong its not bad here, its actually quite nice compared to where i could be. But i never get the truth here. It always seems like they know something i don't. Like there keeping something very important from me. But every time i get close, the answer always dwendles away. One day i'll figure it out. One day i'll know the truth. One day i'll break through there well constructed walls. Walls always have cracks, i'll find a way. I'll figure them out. _

_This is my story. A story of a girl with a past, who is made to fit into the saga of a normal girl. JUst for now though. I can't do it forever. Something big is coming. Something huge. I can't tell you what, but its coming. And its going to shake the world as we know it. So this is my story, Maybe i should start at the begining, however boring that may be. Allow me one paragraph of explanation of how i came here. Its rather interesting. Even though i'm not supposed to know. They told me it was a dream. But i saw the fear in their eyes when they realized that i remembered everything. Down to the man with red eyes, the one with blonde hair, and the one with black hair. I remember them all. I watched them. But i'm getting to far ahead of myself. I need to go back. 13 years ago. _

_13 years ago, i was 5 years old. I saw it all happen. The man with red eyes that everyone feared came to our house. He broke in and got past mommy and daddy. He killed them both. Well i don't really know that. All i remember was green light from the end of his stick. Then they were dead. Daddy went first, he was trying to protect us. I was upstairs hidding. Mommy had my little brother and ran to his room. She knew that i was well hidden, they had prepared for this. I knew what to do. Stay hidden till i knew it was safe. She took my baby brother and tried to shield him. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. The plan wasn't supposed to backfire. We were all supposed to be safe. Mommy made sure. She told me! She told me we would be safe. But we weren't. He lied. The man with red eyes lied. He said i would be safe. Mommy misunderstood. She was killed. But my baby brother stopped him. Mommy told me how he would be able to. It was love she said. She told me that if she died to save him that he would be safe until he was 17. I trusted her. And she was right. He got rid of the man with red eyes. After that all the other men were confused and looked scared. I wanted to comfort them but i knew i couldn't. I wanted to get my baby brother, but i couldn't move. I knew i would be safe while the man with red eyes was alive, because only he knew. And my daddy and mommy of course. But these men might not know. I couldn't risk it. They left very quickly after that though. They went to hide. They were scared. Something about the Order coming. I didn't know but i do remember that mommy had mentioned it before. I always wanted to come but never could. I remember saying that when i grew up i would be in the Order rand mommy got really mad. She said never to say that. That the man with red eyes would know that i had said it and punish me. After the men in black left Mr Dumbledore came and got me and my baby brother. He sent him to live with our aunt and uncle. But he didn't quite know what to do with me. After Hagrid came to get my brother, Uncle Albus (Thats Mr. Dumbledore's real name) took me to a place he called an orphanage. They people were nice there. But it wasn't home. He said that when it was safe, they would come get me. And i'v been waiting ever since. 13 years and no one has come to get me. I don't know why. But i am safe here. I know i am. At least for now. Something is going to happen, something big. And i don't know what._

_I can't believe after all these years I'm still here trying to figure out what's going on. And what i missed. I know there was some small detail that i missed that night. Some kind of clue that might help me know what happened. And what's going to happen. But i never find one. No matter how hard i try. Its always on rainy days that i remember what happened. Because it was raining that night. The last night i saw mommy. I miss her. But i miss my baby brother more. I know he is safe. Its just something i know. Uncle Albus is watching him. He told me he would be. I guess i have to trust him. He seems trustworthy. Mommy always trusted him. So i guess that i should too. You might find it odd that i still call her mommy, at 17 years old. But you must remember, i was 5 the last time i said her name. I don't want it to change. Maybe someday i will call her mom. But not yet. I'm still her baby. Scared, and hiding under daddy's cloak._

_Rain always makes me think about magic. I know its there, but i can't see it anymore. Maybe rain is my special kind of magic. A gift from whoever is above reminding me that magic is there. And it will come for me one day. Just maybe its reminding me that its apart of me. _


	2. The beginning

**I don't own harry potter. I'm just messing with the characters. I do however own Malinda. )**

"Malinda! Come down stairs!" _Oh great, what does she want to talk about now. I havn't done anything. I didn't even go outside to sit in the rain like i usually do. So she can't be mad about that. Why can't i just stay in my room. I like it in here. Its the only thing thats really mine. _

All of these thoughts were going through my head as i ran down the staircase to the kitchen where i knew that Mrs. Edward was. Sure enough, she was sitting by the fire, in her usual chair, knitting.

"Malinda, its time i give you something. Here."  
"What is it?"  
"Its a letter, he said to say his name was Uncle Albus. That you would know who he was. He said specifically to give it to you on your 17 birthday. And to give you this drink, funny sort of color. But to drink it before you've read the letter. That everything from that night will make since. Now i have no idea what he was talking about but I've done what he asked."  
"Thank you ma'am"  
"Oh and dear, Happy Birthday"

_I had to smile as i went upstairs to my room. She always did everything she could for us. I was the oldest. Therefor the most trusted. I had my own room and was left alone most of the time. And right now i was glad for that. I didn't want to be disturbed while i read my letter. As i came into my room and shut my door, flopping on my bed i drank to funny colored liquid in the vial. It taste wierd. Like strawberries mixed with something. I'v tasted it before, i just don't remember when. Oh well, i might as well read the letter. _

_Dear Malinda,  
I do hope you remember me, Albus Dumbldore. You used to call me Uncle Albus. Now down to the purpose for my letter. You have been in London at the Orphanage for 13 years almost to the day if i am correct and this letter has reached you in accordance to my instructions. Assuming all of this is correct, you are now a legal adult. Now that might sound odd to you, seeing that you are not 18 yet. However there is much you must be told. The funny potion you just drank, again assuming my directs were followed, will be restoring your memory. You will fall asleep and feel as though you are dreaming. Now i must tell you that what you are going to find out in these dreams are not dreams. They are things you need to learn and believe. You must remember drinking a cerine potion that tasted similar to the one you just drank. You are correct, However, the one you just drank will undo what the first did. The first put up a wall. You were not to remember things from that night, however I'm sure you do. You were also not to be able to do magic. However i'm sure you can still do some. It was just to block most of it. Which, it has. As it is July 12, you have till September 1st to gather your school things and come to Hogwarts. Don't worry about money. I will be coming to get you on August 31 to get your school things and i will tell you about money and such things then. Have a good summer!  
Uncle Albus. _

_Well that was wierd, i do feel tired now that he has mentioned it..._

_I woke with a start from my dream. Or not dream, but kind of lecture on magic and all. My name is Malinda Potter, and this was the day my life changed forever. _


	3. Hogwarts

_Its been 3 months since Uncle Albus picked me up to take me shopping for school supplies. Its been 2 months and 29 days since i came to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its been 2 months and 28 days since i was reunited with my baby brother after 13 years. And i still have no idea who i am. I was sorted into Slyitherin, but my brother was sorted into Grifindor. How can we be related? He knows, i know he does. My dad. He wont look me in the eye. I haven't seen him in 13 years either. I guess he might not remember me. But as i sit in his class, i know he does. And i know he is swollen with pride because I've caught up 6 years in 3 months. Actually, the first night here. I started with my year the day after i got here. He knows that i know how. I'm not just his. I'm special. Maybe i should go back. I seem to have to do that alot. But its always best. _

_We go back to the night my parents were killed. I've gotten over calling her mommy. But thats beside the point. Anyways. Before i was born, the man with red eyes, his name was Tom. He took the "pure" blood, filled with magic, from all of his followers. He gave it to my daddy to put inside him so that when he and my mom concieved me, i would be the purest and the most powerful pure blood there ever was. The "perfect" person. However i was supposed to be a boy. An Heir from Tom. But i wasn't. I was me. A girl. They had to hide me because Tom didn't want me to be that powerful. So mommy hide me with her and her husband. I was safe. Until he found me. Tom came and said that i could live. If mommy would give over Harry. But she said no. She said that he would never kill me because of my pure blood. She was right. He killed her for saying it though. So here is an outline of what actually happend to me. Tom took the blood from his followers and gave it to Snape. Snape and my mom had sex and had me as a result, big shocker there. I'm going to be the most powerful witch there ever was. Because not only do i have my own magic, but that of every one of Tom's Death Eats. I did learn 6 years of magical training in one night. Although i had alot of help. But you must understand, i remembered alot of it. I don't know from where. I just did. _

_So here i am. My name is Malinda Snape. My baby brother is Harry Potter. And Tom is coming back. And soon. I can feel it. And when he does, i'm going to be ready. _


	4. Snape

"Miss Snape, please stay after class." Drawled my father, sorry, Professor Snape half way through my 7th year potions class.

"Yes sir." I mean really, what else can you say to your father who knows he's your father but wont admit he is your father because he thought your location for the last 13 years has been hidden from him.

"Class dismissed" came his curt reply. Goodie, some quality time with my father. I wonder how this will go…

"Malinda?"

"Yes father"

That's as far as we got, before he enveloped me in a hug. Now being someone who is not used to hugs, this made for a very odd reunion. Odd, but nice. Its something I think I could get used to. He then invited me to have dinner with him tonight, I was a big nervous but accepted. He said to come down to his rooms at 7:00 and that the password is _Lilly_. My mother's name, it almost brought me to tears, but thankfully I have another class to get to. Good luck concentrating the rest of the day. I see that I'm going to have to use my ability to catch up.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

After class I went to my room and changed into jeans and a sweater, these dungeons are always so cold. You'd think they would have heat by now. Apparently not. So after I changed I headed down to my father's room for dinner. As soon as I came into the door he was waiting for me with another hug. But this time, it was slightly interrupted by a little house elf telling us that dinner is ready. Apparently he was as hungry as I was since neither of us spoke during dinner. After dinner though, we moved into his living room and sat down, then he began to tell me another story.

"You know Malinda, your mother loved you very much. She gave her life so that you and your brother could be together in a world that was safe. As you know, however good her intentions were, they were futile compared to the strength of Tom. Your Uncle Tom is back Malinda. And he is looking for you and Harry. But especially you. Harry is the only one who can defeat him, he knows this. But you, you are more powerful than him. And he only hopes that you have not realized this yet. If you continue to learn at the rate that you are, your abilities might be endless."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%%*%*%*%

As I was laying in bed later that night, I thought over some of the things that father had told me. Our conversation went from the Dark Lord, or my Uncle Tom. To the family fortune and how I have more money than anyone else in the wizarding world. He told me of his years as a death eater, and how he is a spy. He told me of my place and how I could join the fight against Tom if I wanted to; only if I wanted to. And he insisted on training me himself before he would let me anywhere near a fight. But the last thing he told me was the worst, my brother couldn't know about any of this. He is a member of the order, but he doesn't know about my dad, he doesn't know about our Uncle Tom and most importantly, he can not know if I become a spy. No one can. I will have to take this on without anyone other than my father for help. Even Uncle Albus can't know everything that will go on. But I'm ready. I want this life. I want to make the world a better place, where my brother isn't in danger. So its been decided then, tomorrow, I will become a death eater.


End file.
